1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains generally to agricultural soil conditioning and leveling equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Known soil mulchers utilize a series of spaced longitudinal members that support a series of transversely mounted, longitudinally spaced elements or pipes having rigidly attached thereto and thereabout spring tooth structures having coil portions with one coil having a downwardly extending single tooth portion, or if dual, spaced and attached coil portions with an intervening portion, and a second tooth portion are used. The tooth portions engage the soil and level and break up lumps of soil left behind tillage equipment. To provide a conditioned area, the tooth structures are laterally spaced in an overlapping pattern on the pipes for the tooth portions to thoroughly work the desired area.
A problem with the pipe type mounting is the requirement of removing several tooth structures to replace a single defective tooth structure. Further, the rigid mounting of the tooth structure to the pipe puts undue stresses on the coil portions where one coil cannot assist the second coil. Backing up of the mulcher with the tooth portions in the ground also highly stresses same.
Where the tooth structures are bolted directly, to channels by means of a clip, one tooth structure can be removed and replaced without changing the others, but backing up of the mulcher tends to generally bend the tooth portions. Also, where the coils are only outwardly restrained by the surrounding channel or angle, the spring action is uncontrolled.